


Fix it, Alec.

by Farah_Rose



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Missing Scene, My take, Sibling Bonding, Smart Izzy, Supportive sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farah_Rose/pseuds/Farah_Rose
Summary: Missing scene between Alec and Izzy on Magnus finding out about the soul sword in the beginning of 2x18





	Fix it, Alec.

**Author's Note:**

> I keep seeing a lot of Izzy angry with Magnus about the break up so this is just a little different perspective on the situation. :)

Jace and Clary left for their mission. The exhaustion of the day finally caught up with Alec. He gripped the desk tightly, knuckles turning white. He didn’t notice anyone next to him until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned slowly, every move requiring all the energy he possessed, to look at his sister.

"Is everything okay? You told Magnus about the soul sword, didn’t you?" She asked, her voice filled with concern. When he couldn’t bring himself to answer, she came to her own conclusion, "That bad, huh." The hand on his shoulder squeezed in a comforting manner.

When he finally found his voice, "I didn’t tell him. He found out from the seelie queen, then confronted me about it afterwards." He took a deep breath, his chest didn’t expand to accommodate the air, it hurts, its been hurting since the day Magnus walked out his office and refused to talk to him. "He's so angry with me Iz. He walked away. He doesn’t think he could trust me anymore." He stared at the ground.

He wasn’t prepared for the slap at the back of his head. He shot up and looked at his sister, disbelievingly. She had an angry glint in her eyes as she looked back at him.  
"Why the hell didn’t you tell him when you told me, Alec? He deserved to know. He should of heard it directly from you." She said.

"I can't just tell anyone about it Iz. I needed to choose, strategically, who should possess the information. It is serious news. I couldn't just tell him because he’s my boyfriend." He replied, frustratingly pulling at the hairs on the back of his head.

She hit him again, harder this time, on the shoulder. "Would you stop that?!" He instinctively rubbed the area.

Izzy rolled her eyes at her brother. "My big log head of a brother. I love you hermano but you’re such an idiot some times. This has nothing to do with Magnus being your boyfriend. This news directly affects his life and the lives of his people. The fact that the sword could completely annihilate their entire race, could be in the wrong hands and the Clave lied about it. This is serious business Alec. We cant fight this battle alone. Magnus is the high warlock of Brooklyn, he's the most powerful warlock we know. He's the one person we need on our side. He would be able to help us track it down. He would never betray your trust had you confided in him. We all know how much he loves you. You need to fix this, Alec." She stared at him one last time before grabbing her coat and walking out the room, leaving him with his thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> I know they're happily back together as it should be!! 
> 
> Hell yea! That perfect scene and kiss in the finale! Now the wait for April 3rd. Dammit, its soo far away!


End file.
